customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Barney's Big Surprise (battybarney2014's version)/@comment-2604:2000:1343:C444:956D:7311:F4D1:91D9-20190523004839
Season 11 of Barney & Friends originally aired in the U.K. from November 2, 2007 to January 7, 2008. It was the British adaptation of the eleventh season of Barney & Friends. Cast Season 10 of Barney & Friends originally aired on "PBS" from September 2006 to October 2006. Cast Dinosaurs *Barney (Body: Carey Stinson / Voice: Dean Wendt) *Baby Bop (Body: Jeff Ayers / Voice: Julie Johnson) *BJ (Body: Kyle Nelson / Voice: Patty Wirtz) *Riff (Body: Adam Brown / Voice: Michaela Dietz) Children *David (Emilio Mazur) *Ryan (Reese Wilson) (debut) *Jackson (Daven Wilson) *Olivia (Brenna Demerson) (debut) *Tracy (Victoria Lennox) *Amy (Molly Wilson) (debut) *Rachel (Hunter Pecunia) *Sophie (Camille Goldstein) (debut) *Ethan (Sinjin Venegas) (debut) *Allison (Mariah Snyder) (debut) *Emma (Hope Henderson) (debut) *Lindsey (Ashlan Cunningham) (debut) *Claire (Alexia Bailey) (debut) *Sadie﻿ (Cosette Goldstein) (debut) *Bethany (Breonna Burnham) (debut) *Lacey (Leesa Zimmermann) (debut) *Lucas (Victor Lopez) (debut) *Melissa (Mary Wheat) (debut) *Peter (Preston Strother) (debut) *Scott (Braeden Kennedy) (debut) *Josh (Cameron Rostami) (debut) *Bridget (Madison Pettis) *Danny (Darrak White) (debut) *Haley (Christina Burdette) (debut) *Laura (Julia Nicholson) *Riley (Reagen Rees) (debut) *Samantha (Miranda Money) (debut) *Melanie (Kelly Eichenholz) *Abigail (Hayley Sharp) (debut) *Jason (Cooper Allen McCullough) (debut) *Jessica (Marisa Salatino) (debut) *Madison (Abby Loncar) (debut) *Matthew (Choyse Hall) (debut) *Patty (Cameron tenNapel) (debut) *Kelly (Alexandra O'Brien) Adults *Mr. Brantley (Steve Jones) Guest Appearances *Sarah Bauza (played a Mexican Musician in Arts) *David Perez (played a Mexican Musician in Arts) *Emmanuel Bucio (played a Mexican Dancer in Arts) *Leonardo Ferretiz (played a Mexican Dancer in Arts) *Liliana Figueroa (played a Mexican Dancer in Arts) *Joselyn Medrano (played a Mexican Dancer in Arts) *Hansel Palencia (played a Mexican Dancer in Arts) *Lehi Palencia (played a Mexican Dancer in Arts) *Austin Rodriguez (played a Mexican Dancer in Arts) *Christina Stoner (played a Mexican Dancer in Arts) *Chloe Colville (played Carmen in Movement and Days of the Week) *Sydney Reinhardt (played Hope in BJ's Snack Attack) *Madeline Bell (played Morgan in Counting) *Chance Jonas-O'Toole (played Brian in Pets) *Jackson Pace (played Adam in Pets and Mother Goose) *Kaitlin Lindley (played Kathy in Winter) *Chelsea Huss (played Audrey in Fun with Reading) *Mia Ford (played Anna in Days of the Week) *Doug Terranova (played Farmer MacDonald in Days of the Week) *Zachary Soza (played Mario in Sharing) *Breuer Bass (played Matt in Sharing) *Alexandra O'Brien (played Kelly in Sharing) *Julie Johnson (played Mother Goose in Mother Goose) *Makayla Crawford (played Little Miss Muffet in Mother Goose) *Grayson Vanover (played Little Boy Blue in Mother Goose) *Katherine Pulley (played Polly in Mother Goose) *Kathryn Yee-Young (played Kaitlyn in Mother Goose) *Grace Vowell (played Becky in Things I Can Do) *Marisa Diotalevi (played Juggler in Things I Can Do) *Michael Taber (played Michael in Differences) *Zachary Flores (played Jake in Differences) *Alex Smith (played Jamal in Dancing) *Anna White (a Hip Hop Dancer in Dancing) *Antonio Velez (a Hip Hop Dancer in Dancing) *Erica Rhodes (a Hip Hop Dancer in Dancing) *Graham Duncan (a Hip Hop Dancer in Dancing) *Ryan Warren (a Hip Hop Dancer in Dancing) *Samantha Sanso (a Hip Hop Dancer in Dancing) *Steven Lankton (a Hip Hop Dancer in Dancing) *John Roady (a Native American Dancer in Dancing) *Ester Roady (a Native American Dancer in Dancing) *Marie Roady (a Native American Dancer in Dancing) *Rose Roady (a Native American Dancer in Dancing) *Michael Gabbard (a Native American Dancer in Dancing) *Bryce Cass (played Joey in Careers) *Craig Boarini (played Mel, the Mail Carrier in Careers and China) *Stacy Dizon (played a Police Officer in "Careers") *Christine Lanning (played an Artist in "Careers") *Maria Lau (played Mrs. Chen in "China") *Ty Farris (played Li-an Chen in "China") *Michele Rene (played Mrs. Matuma in "Kenya") *Kieara Blackshear, Alex Edwards, Leslie Gutierrez, Jasmine James, Cambrie Mitchell, Cecil Moore, Adryan Moorefield, Chloe Price, Ashli Ramos, Ebony Rodriguez, Constance Wade, and Alexis Wilson (played African Dancers in "Kenya") *Moussa Diabate, Kevin Fontes, Christopher Rollings (played African Drummers in "Kenya") Episodes #Welcome, Cousin Riff and Special Skills #Airplanes and Boats #Butterflies and Bugs #Shapes and Colors #Seeing and Hearing #Glad to Be Me and Arts #Movement and BJ's Snack Attack #Counting and Letters #Pets and Vets #Winter and Summer #[http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Season_10#Spring Spring] and Fall #Caring and Rhythm #Playing Games and Fun with Reading #Making Mistakes and Separation #Days of the Week and Sharing #Rabbits and Ducks and Fish #Mother Goose and Fairy Tales #Things I Can Do and Differences #Dancing and Singing #Neighborhoods and Careers #China and Kenya #'Safety Patrol '''and '''Friendship' #[http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Season_10#Families Families]'' and ''Homes Trivia *This season marked: **The first season to be in the Barney and Friends' Fourth Era (January 21, 2006-October 11, 2016). **The first season to feature the 4 dinosaurs (Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and Riff). **The first season in which Karen Barnes is the executive producer, replacing the last new executive producer Randy Dalton. **The first season appearance of Riff. **The final appearances of Jackson, **The first appearances of Ryan, Olivia, Amy, Lucas and Claire. **The only appearances of Sophie, Ethan, Allison, Emma, Lindsey, Sadie, Bethany, Lacey, Melissa, Peter, Scott, Josh, Danny, Haley, Riley, Samantha, Abigail, Jason, Matthew, Jessica, Madison, and Patty. **Originally, a small cartoon segment was placed between the first and second episode in each whole episode. However, before Season 11 introduced "Barney's Music Box" segment, the cartoon was scrapped and re-airings of some episodes of this season has the "Barney's Music Box" segment. **'Set Renovations': ***The Park: The roof of the gazebo is now taken off & magical musical stepping stones are added. ***The Caboose: The green closet now appears inside. *At a 47 kid cast, this season has the largest cast of any season. However, the kids are significantly downplayed, so that this season could focus on Barney and the dinos. The kids rarely have any lines or get to sing. In fact, Jamal and Michael are the only two kids that get to sing this season: Jamal sang "Look at Me I'm Dancing!" and Michael sang "I Can See It on Your Face" with Barney. *Like in Season 9, Barney comes to life during the end of the theme song, not during the actual episode. *The reason Season 10 (and 11) got episodes cut in half was so that it could air on BBC in the U.K.. If the episode length didn't get changed, Barney would have gotten dropped. BBC has gone to a format where all the shows were 10-15 minutes long. *The following episodes this season have alternate endings that did have the song I Love You sung, that can either be seen in HIT Favorites episode videos, the U.K. iTunes, Late 2010 re-runs of this season, Netflix for Extra and The Kindle: **Winter (HIT Favorites: Winter Wonderland/Late 2010 re-run) **Butterflies (HIT Favorites: Springtime Fun!) **Movement (U.K. iTunes version) **Welcome, Cousin Riff (Late 2010 re-run) **Things I Can Do (Late 2010 re-run) **Airplanes (Late 2010 re-run) **Glad to Be Me (Netflix for Extra/The Kindle) **Days of the Week (HIT Favorites: Preschool Fun) Return to Season 10 (battybarney2014's version). Dinosaurs * Barney (Body: Carey Stinson / Voice: Dean Wendt) * Baby Bop (Body: Jeff Ayers / Voice: Julie Johnson) * BJ (Body: Kyle Nelson / Voice: Patty Wirtz) * Riff (Body: Adam Brown / Voice: Michaela Dietz) Children * Rachel (Hunter Pecunia) * Laura (Julia Nicholson) * David (Emilio Mazur) * Ryan (Reese Wilson) * Olivia (Brenna Demerson) * Tracy (Victoria Lennox) * Melanie (Kelly Eichenholz) * Amy (Molly Wilson) * Megan (Lacy Cavalier) * Eva (Laikyn Garcia) * Nathan (Preston Falconer) * Tyler (Hunter Knoche) * Victor (Nathaniel Quijano) * Sofia (Halle Tomlinson) * Tori (Ariel Sanders) * Lily (Luxy Banner) * Noah (Keeton Green) * Mei (Kathryn Yee-Young) * Marcos (Jeremy Becerra) * Myra (Lexi ten Napel) Adult * Mr. Copeland (Dell Johnson) Guest Appearances * Shannon McGrann (played Babysitter Anderson in "The Babysitter") * N/A (played Ryan's Father in "Family Trip") * N/A (played Ryan's Mother in "Family Trip") * R. Bruce Elliott (played Ryan's Grandpa in "Family Trip") * Ted Davey (played Dr. TickTock in "Time Flies") * N/A (played the Opera Singers in "Sing Opera") * Max Patterson (played Dr. Jefferson in "The Secret Mission") * Mr. Copeland's Nieces and Nephews (Stephanie, Louise, Robbie, Keith, Chloe, Dennis and Cori) (as themselves in "The Secret Mission") * Melissa Gan Liyan (played Doris in "The Secret Mission") * Michael Sweeney (played Frankie in "Meet a Visitor") Episodes The U.K. versions of Season 11 episodes only aired on TV in the U.K., but not aired in North America. # The Babysitter (U.K.) 'and 'The Colour of Barney (U.K.) (November 2, 2007) # Dinosaurs are Dino-Mite (U.K.) and''' Time Flies (U.K.) (November 3, 2007) # 'Get Well (U.K.) 'and 'Rhyming Time (U.K.) '(November 4, 2007) #Greetings' and 'Discoveries (November 5, 2007) #News to You and 'Slow and Steady! '(November 6, 2007) #Batter Up! and Something's Missing (November 7, 2007) #Picnic and 'Sing Opera '(November 8, 2007) #The Pistachio Touch and '''Just Desserts (November 9, 2007) #'Save the Day 'and The Missing Treasure Chest (November 10, 2007) #'Hide and Seek with Baby Bop 'and Healthy Bodies '''(November 11, 2007) #Picture Perfect and '''You're a Star! (November 12, 2007) #'We're Gonna Get Wet '''and 'Queen for a Day (November 21, 2007) #Barney Can Dance! and '''The Feast (November 22, 2007) (Thanksgiving Day) #'Catch a Sneeze 'and Make Room for Riff '''(November 23, 2007) #Baby Bop Gets Hurt and '''BJ's Broken Arm (November 25, 2007) #'A Day to Remember 'and Who's Scared of the Big Bad Ball? '''(December 1, 2007) #Switch-a-Way, Swatch-a-Way! and 'Big Hugs '(December 2, 2007) #The Secret Mission and '''Make Something Special (December 4, 2007) #'The Carnival 'and Hic-Hic-Hiccups '''(December 5, 2007) #Family Trip and 'Baby Bop Gets Lost '(December 10, 2007) #Hot! Hot! Hot! and '''One Hat Fits All (December 11, 2007) #'BJ's Scooter Ride '''and 'Baby Bop's Tricycle Ride (January 4, 2008) #Baby Bop Goes to the Hospital and 'A Trip to London, England '(January 5, 2008) #Riff's Funny Symphony and 'Meet a Visitor '(January 6, 2008) #Sing-Along in Season 11 (January 7, 2008) Trivia * This is the only original U.K. co-production of [http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Barney_%26_Friends Barney & Friends] where the humans speak in English (United Kingdom and Australia), instead of speaking in North American English. Even Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and Riff have American speaking voices. * The U.K. version of Season 11 centered more around the dinosaurs, three old kids (Rachel, David and Laura) from Season 9 and seventeen new kids (Ryan, Olivia, Tracy, Melanie, Amy, Megan, Eva, Nathan, Tyler, Victor, Sofia, Tori, Lily, Noah, Mei, Marcos and Myra). * The U.K. versions of the only 6 episodes are "The Babysitter", "The Colour of Barney", "Dinosaurs are Dino-Mite", "Time Flies", "Get Well" and "Rhyming Time" are originally aired outside North America. * On January 2, 2017, based on the original U.K. co-production of Barney & Friends, the first U.K. album "Season 11 Songs" was released. * The U.K. version of Season 11 aired on ABC Kids in Australia to honor Barney's 20th Anniversary on December 6, 2007 and discontinued on September 2, 2012 and also dubbed in German and aired on Super RTL in Germany. It also aired in Asia since 2013. * This is the second and last season to produced by BBC (British Broadcasting Corporation). The first being Season 9 (U.K.). * Unlike the other seasons, all 20 kids are wearing the same clothes and had the same hairstyles instead of wearing a different shirt each episode since Season 9 and Season 11 episodes 14-26: ** Rachel wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "The Nature of Things". ** David wears the same clothes in "Riff's Musical Zoo". ** Laura wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "The Shrinking Blankey". ** Ryan wears the same clothes in "What's Your Name?". ** Olivia wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "Get Happy!". ** Tracy wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "Riff's Musical Zoo". ** Melanie wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "The Sleepless Sleepover". ** Amy wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "What's Your Name?". ** Megan wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "The Chase". ** Eva wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "Trail Boss Barney". ** Nathan wears the same clothes in "The Chase". ** Tyler wears the same clothes in "Beethoven's Hear!". ** Victor wears the same clothes in "The New Kid". ** Sofia wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "The Magic Caboose". ** Tori wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "Litterbot". ** Lily wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "Bop 'til You Drop". ** Noah wears the same clothes in "The New Kid". ** Mei wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "What's Your Name?". ** Marcos wears the same clothes in "The Blame Game". ** Myra wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "What's Your Name?". * This is the only season in the U.K. to have the 20 kid cast. * The production for this season begin on August 22, 2007 and ended in early November 2007. * The season in the U.K. is produced by Karen Barnes, written by Carter Crocker and Karl Ceurs and directed by Steven Feldman and Fred Holmes. * Joe Phillips is the musical director for the season in the U.K. * The only season to have the the 2004-2007 Barney Costume's feet are a separate part of the costume. * The 2004-2006 Baby Bop costume in Season 9 is used in the only four Season 11 episodes '''A Day to Remember, Who's Scared of the Big Bad Ball?, The Carnival and Hot! Hot! Hot!. * Season 11 only originally aired in two years (in the United Kingdom). * On July 2, 2017, all episodes were released on the U.K. iTunes and YouTube. See Also *'Barney & Friends: The Complete Eleventh Season (U.K.)' The Main Cast of Barney & Friends Season 11 (U.K.) (without Rachel, David and Laura) (Fake).png|The Cast of Season 11 (U.K.) Fan-made or Fake Picture of Barney, BJ, Riff and Baby Bop with 3 Old Kids (Rachel, David and Laura) in Season 11.png|Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and Riff with David, Laura and Rachel External links *https://www.youtube.com/user/BarneyGreatBritainOfficial